A remote conference system is known, wherein users remotely located from one another transmit and receive image data and voice data with call terminals provided with a camera and a microphone to conduct a conference. The respective call terminals display the image data transmitted by the call terminal of the conference counterpart on a display and output voice from a speaker. In this way, the users at multiple locations may conduct such a conference with one another with a sense which compares favorably with a conference conducted in the same conference room.
Such a remote conference system may be provided with a function for a user to perform a predetermined operation to capture a display screen displayed on a display to create a screen shot or transmit the screen shot via a network (see Patent Document 1, for example). Patent Document 1 discloses a network connection system, wherein a screen of a computer held by a conference participant is captured and uploaded periodically or when there is a change therein.